


[podfic] honey i laugh when it sinks in (a pillar i am upright)

by mcwho, thatsmysecret



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottoming from the Top, Humor, M/M, Moaning, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Snark, Soundcloud, end music ~3 seconds after narrative end, no sfx, no sound effects, steve can't take a fucking joke, x deux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24349324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcwho/pseuds/mcwho, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsmysecret/pseuds/thatsmysecret
Summary: Bucky did nothing wrong here. A little playful pre-dick banter that maybe led to him making the comment that topping requires less effort and skill than the other option – and now this. And okay, maybe Bucky had doubled down on it and gotten a little overconfident about his perceived abilities to take Steve’s usual role. So what?Steve is such a fucking baby.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 28
Kudos: 93





	[podfic] honey i laugh when it sinks in (a pillar i am upright)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [honey i laugh when it sinks in (a pillar i am upright)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21855355) by [mcwho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcwho/pseuds/mcwho). 



> My thanks to mcwho for always knowing what's best for our boys.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157133015@N06/49928844521/in/dateposted-public/)

[thatsmysecret](https://soundcloud.com/user-698197735) · [[podfic] honey i laugh when it sinks in (a pillar i am upright) by mcwho & thatsmysecret](https://soundcloud.com/user-698197735/podfic-honey-i-laugh-when-it-sinks-in-a-pillar-i-am-upright-by-mcwho-thatsmysecret)

**Author's Note:**

> Music: 
> 
> Territory - The Blaze  
> What's Best For You - Running Touch


End file.
